Juegos de Amor
by YukaKyo
Summary: Miroku x Kagome Kagome esta harta de que siempre le destrocen el corazón, pero él se encargara de sanarlo, después de todo, alguna vez estuvimos envueltos en los juegos del amor. TERMINADO
1. Words she couldn´t said

**Juegos del Amor**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Parejas:** Miroku x Kagome, Inuyasha x Sango  
**Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angst.

**Justificación:** Hace milenios que no lo continuaba, por pereza, porque me había hastiado, pero ahora solo quiero terminar lo que empecé con tanto anhelo.

**Dedicado:** A mi constante flojera a terminar lo que empiezo. P

**Beta-reading Oficial:** _Pily-chan Domo Arigato!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Revisado, corregido el:__ 26/07/07 _

**Capítulo 1****— Words That She Couldn't Said**

Kagome caminaba despacio, unos cuantos pasos atrás de ese joven de cabellos blancos a quien en silencio seguía. Llevaban varios minutos así, caminando en silencio, era de aquellas pocas ocasiones en que estaban en paz y no peleaban, aunque mas bien parecía que el hanyou solo la ignoraba, deseando estar solo con sus pensamientos, pero seguido algunos pasos atrás por aquella joven.

Nunca volteaba a verla o le dirigía palabra alguna, solo, caminaba hasta hartarse y giraba nuevamente para regresar hasta donde los demás les esperaban, pisando nuevamente sus huellas en el suelo, borrándolas como si nada.

Inuyasha se giro una vez mas, terminado con su taciturna marcha, sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos castaños que anhelantes le miraban con infinita adoración.

¿Debía decirle algo no, tal vez agradecerle por acompañarle, pero esta vez y como todas las anteriores, tan solo pasaría de largo, chocando un poco su hombro con el dela joven siguiendo con la marcha regresando sus pasos.

Después de todo, ella se lo había prometido.

Le seguiría siempre, estaría a su lado sin importar nada.

Pues bien, entonces no le agradecería por nada, después de todo, el no le había pedido que a su lado se quedara o bien que siempre le acompañara.

Kagome suspiro soltando el aire que había dejado atrapado en sus pulmones, por un momento y había pensado que aquel hanyou le dirigía algo, se le había quedado mirando demasiado tiempo, pero nada de sus labios broto, solo se había limitado a dar algunos pasos hacia delante y alejarse.

Camino también siguiéndole una vez más. Pero estaba cansada de aquello, aunque fuese una sola vez, deseaba que el hanyou la mirara, que la sujetara de su mano y que juntos caminaran así, uno al lado del otro como la pareja que se suponía que eran.

Porque lo eran... ¿Verdad?

La joven de oscuros cabellos levantó la vista, contemplando con inseguridad el cielo que rápidamente se tornaba oscuro y gris, aquellas nubes en el cielo amenazaban con romperse en lluvia, mojando a todo aquel que estuviese desprotegido, una sonrisa alegre se formo en sus labios, seguramente Inuyasha se había dado cuenta de aquello y ahora quería volver para evitar que ella se mojara y a causa de ello cogiera un resfriado.

La sonrisa en sus labios se borro al bajar la vista y encontrarse nuevamente con la imagen de la amplia espalda de Inuyasha, demasiados metros delante de ella, puesto que se había detenido a observar el cielo y el hanyou sin importarle había continuado dando de pasos, despreocupado de que la joven quedara rezagada.

No... definitivamente ni siquiera pensaba en ella...

Aunque tenia la esperanza de que aquello algún día cambiara...

— ¿Hasta Cuándo?— susurro quedamente el joven deteniéndose de golpe. Aunque como suponía Inuyasha ni la escucho, bajo la vista, concentrándose en mirar el verte paso que sus pies pasaban.

_Eso es lo que me pregunto Inuyasha..._

_¿Cuándo tu te darás cuenta de que aquí estoy?_

_Tal vez pienses que no me doy cuenta, pero cuando estoy a tu lado y estamos solos, pareciera que para ti yo no existo, me ignoras continuamente y no me tomas en cuenta, me siento triste y vacía, que incluso la mera idea de ponerme a llorar por ello, me parece demasiado, aunque ganas para hacerlo no me faltan._

_Pero en estos momentos, no dejare que ninguna de aquellas cristalinas lagrimas se asomen por mis ojos, necesito saber algo Inuyasha y se que si lloro no tendré el valor suficiente para hacerte una pregunta mas, una que según la repuesta, será la reacción de mi corazón, porque tal vez salte de alegría o bien, se rompa en melancolía._

_Y hoy lo haré... te lo diré y te preguntare eso... ya no puedo soportar más..._

_Estoy harta de seguirte solo en silencio y que solo te limites a ignorar mi presencia..._

_Quiero que me lo digas, lo que sea, aunque en realidad no quiera, ni saber tu respuesta._

— INUYASHA!—

´´´´´...´´´´...´´´´´...´´´´...´´´´´´

La lluvia comenzaba a caer lentamente, pero el viento que hasta aquellos momentos era cálido y fresco, ahora se tornaba seco y frío. Pero la suave llovizna no era para nada fuerte o amenazadora, ya que apenas y se sentía como una suave brisa, que regaba la tierra por la que caía.

Unos cuantos aldeanos salieron de sus casa, observando con deleite, la benéfica lluvia, e incluso la anciana sacerdotisa, estaba afuera, jugando con los pequeños, al lado de otra joven, junto con una gata de fuego. El joven monje les observaba en silencio, recargado contra el tronco de un árbol cercano, aunque despego su vista de ellos, para levantarla y mirar como el cielo se limpiaba de aquellas nubes negras.

— Miroku, ven y juega con nosotros, seguro te divertirás— chillo el pequeño zorrito, chapoteando en algunos pequeños charcos que se formaban en la suave tierra junto a los demás niños.

Miroku solo le sonrió e iba a cercarse, pero se detuvo al ver pasar algunas jóvenes de la aldea, muy cerca de él.

— Ya vuelvo Shippo— murmuro el monje, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia las jóvenes, mas cuando dio otro paso mas, se detuvo, un extraño escalofrió le recorrió la medula y no se debía precisamente a la mirada asesina que la joven exterminadora le mandaba.

Era algo mas... era un presentimiento de fatalidad y pocas veces lo había sentido, mas bien contadas veces y siempre por una misma persona.

Se giro viendo en varias direcciones, buscando donde aquella sensación se hacia más intensa y llamativa, entonces se decidió, debía ir ahí, sabia que algo malo le pasaría y realmente quería evitarlo, aunque fuese algo de lo cual el no debía tener interés alguno, o al menos eso era lo que la mayoría creía.

Porque después de todo si le interesaba... muchísimo mas de lo que el mismo pensaba.

Comenzó a caminar hacia aquella dirección, primero despacio para luego aumentar el espacio entre cada zancada que sus piernas daba, mas detuvo sus pasos cuando el zorrito se cruzo frente de él impidiéndole el paso. Una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro, aunque el lodo y el agua empapaban sus ropas. Levantó sus manitas como si quisiera que el monje le sostuviera entre ellas.

— Hey Miroku, llévame a mi también— Miroku solo negó con la cabeza, pasando de lado del zorrito.

— Perdón Shippo, pero, no puedo... ¿Por qué mejor no sigues jugando con Sango?

— Bueno— el monje continuo su trayecto perdiéndose entre los arbustos pequeños que daban al bosque. Estaba preocupado y si todo lo que sentía no fuese mas que una equivocación estaría perdido.

Comenzó a maquilar en su mente algunas posibles frases de disculpa, repasando algunas de sus conocidas frases, aunque no sabia exactamente con lo que se iba a encontrar al llegar ahí, solo esperaba que no fuese tan malo su presentimiento.

´´´´´...´´´´...´´´´´...´´´´...´´´´´´

Inconscientemente Kagome había gritado su nombre a todo pulmón, solo así se detendría. Trago saliva al darse cuenta de que el hanyou la había escuchado y se detenía de golpe, sintió que todo en su mente se le iba borrando y aquella pregunta rápidamente se desvanecía. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza, ahora no había tiempo para las inseguridades.

Se armo de valor y se acerco a él. No podía echarse para atrás ahora.

Pero se detuvo de golpe cuando el hanyou se volteo hacia ella, logrando que contuviera el aire que había respirado, fuertemente en sus pulmones.

— ¿Qué sucede Kagome? — pregunto Inuyasha.

— B..bueno veras Inuyasha— el tomo que usó el joven de cabellos blancos no le gustó para nada, claramente había escuchado en su voz, hastió y pereza. Aunque tal vez solo fuesen imaginaciones suyas.

Su mirada se quedo fija en la suya y sin quererlo aquellos ojos dorados, comenzaron a hacer efecto en ella. Poniéndola totalmente nerviosa, muchísimo mas cuando el hanyou, elimino la distancia que les separaban acercándose un poco mas a la joven de oscura cabellera.

— Y bien ¿Qué ibas a decirme? — soltó Inuyasha fastidiado.

Kagome esta demasiado nerviosa, no podía evitarlo, todas aquellas sensaciones que el joven le hacia sentir eran demasiado para ella. Lentamente sus mejillas comenzaron a adquirir color, tiñéndose de un pálido rosado.

— Yo sólo quería decirte algo— susurro quedamente Kagome aún nerviosa, pero logrando dibujar una perfecta y cálida sonrisa en sus labios

— Y también, quería preguntarte una cosa Inuyasha—

— Entonces dilo y pregunta— dijo el hanyou encogiéndose de hombros, aunque no le importaba lo que la chica le diría, ahora le importaba más que hablara rápido.

La lluvia comenzaba a hacerse un poco mas fuerte y eso si que a el hanyou le molestaba.

— Pero hazlo rápido quieres… la lluvia esta por arreciar— gruño el hanyou, sacudiendo un poco sus ropas de aquellas gotas húmedas que empezaban a formarse sobre las mismas.

_¿Eh?. ¿Que lo haga rápido? _

_Inuyasha, si no es algo tan fácil de decir_

— Kagome ¿En verdad vas a decir algo?— Inuyasha ya estaba desesperado y si la miko no le hablaba, solo se limitaría a girarse nuevamente y caminar y si volvía a hablarle, no le haría caso.

— Inuyasha yo quería decirte, algo que creo nunca e he dicho claramente—

— ¿En serio? — dijo con sarcasmo Inuyasha, mientras se le acercaba un poco más - ¿Y se puede saber qué es?—

Kagome bajo la vista, esta seria seguramente la única oportunidad que tendría, no había opción ni marcha atrás, era hora o nunca.

— Es que tú— Kagome sentía las mejillas muy calientes y sus manos que estaban unidas se apretaban mientras temblaban nerviosas— Inuyasha ¡Tú me gustas! Eres la única persona a la que quiero y por eso yo..—

— ¿Quiero saber si también te gusto?— Kagome sintió que las rodillas la traicionaban y que de un momento a otro se dejaría caer a causa de lo nerviosa que se encontraba, su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza, como si se quisiera escapar de su pecho.

Una intensa luz baño a ambos jóvenes, que no dejaban de observarse, la joven con ese color carmín intenso en sus mejillas y el joven de ceño fruncido claramente fastidiado. El estruendo no se hizo esperar, rompiendo el molesto silencio que se había formado. La lluvia furiosa no se hizo tardar cayendo con fuerza sobre el suelo.

— ¿Inuyasha? —Kagome esperaba la respuesta del joven. No le importaba que reacción tendría, estaba preparada para todo. O al menos eso creía.

Inuyasha alejo su vista de la joven, girando el rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza. Y esa fue la respuesta que la joven de acaramelada mirada no esperaba obtener.

´´´´´...´´´´...´´´´´...´´´´...´´´´´´

**Continua...**


	2. Blurry Eyes

**Juegos del Amor**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie: **Inuyasha

**Parejas:** Miroku x Kagome, Inuyasha x Sango  
**Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angst.

**Justificación:** Hace milenios que no lo continuaba, por pereza, porque me había hastiado, pero ahora solo quiero terminar lo que empecé con tanto anhelo.

**Dedicado:** A mi constante flojera a terminar lo que empiezo. P

**Beta-reading Oficial:** _Pily-chan Domo Arigato!_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Revisado, corregido el:__ 26/07/07 _

**Capítulo 2— Blurry Eyes**

Kagome no había dejado de contener su respiración, sus castaños ojos continuaban clavados en aquel hanyou, culpable de que en ultimas noches no conciliara bien el sueño. Esperaba ansiosa una respuesta. Y en definitiva necesitaba fuera afirmativa a su pregunta.

Lo necesitaba tanto

— Ka… Kagome yo — dijo, Inuyasha le miro detenidamente, un leve brillo en sus dorados ojos fue percibido por los de la miko, haciendo que el corazón de la misma latiera demasiado fuerte, increíblemente emocionado.

Pero el mismo se detuvo un segundo cuando Inuyasha quito la vista de ella, mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza, agitando su blanca cabellera, alejando al mismo tiempo algunas de las gotitas de lluvia acumuladas en los mismos.

— Kagome yo lo siento. Quiero decir yo — Inuyasha se giro con brusquedad, dándole nuevamente la espalda a la miko, los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lagrimas comprendiendo al fin, que en realidad, jamás había estado ni un poquito cerca de obtener el corazón de aquel hanyou para ella.

— Si, lo comprendo — susurro a penas la miko, como una suave suspiro que apenas y había escapado de sus labios, estaba destrozada, su rostro contraído en una mueca que expresaba todo el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando, bajo el rostro escondiéndolo tras los largos mechones negros de su flequillo, cuando de improviso Inuyasha se dio vuelta nuevamente encarándola.

— Kagome— Inuyasha la llamo suavemente, no había sido su intención lastimarla, pero, tampoco le iba a mentir forjándole un mundo de color de rosa, mucho menos si se trataba de sentimientos tan profundos como los que la miko demandaba de su parte. No sentía nada ni por ella, ni por la otra miko, sino por alguien mas.

Aunque tampoco tenia el valor de decirle a quien en realidad le pertenecían sus sentimientos.

Las suaves y finas gotas que en un momento habían sido una fina lluvia, drásticamente se convirtieron en gruesas gotas, que se enterraban con fuerza sobre la humedecida tierra, abriéndola, creando charcos lodosos. La lluvia tomo intensidad de repente, de una pequeña brisa a todo un aguacerazo, los largos mechones negros de la joven, comenzaron a escurrir completamente empapados por la llovizna, al igual que sus ropas, mismas que se pegaban a su cuerpo. Parecía que la misma naturaleza le acompañaba, compartiendo su pena.

Y fueron aquellas mismas gotas las que lograron disfrazar aquellas lagrimas tibias que bajaban de sus castaños ojos, evitando que el hanyou la contemplara llorar, después de haber levantado el rostro correspondiendo a su llamado.

— Será mejor que volvamos a la aldea Kagome, la lluvia esta demasiado fría y seguramente con lo débil que eres, pescarás un resfriado—

¿Acaso era preocupación lo que escuchaba en las palabras de Inuyasha, aunque parecían mas bien dichas con lastima, seguramente y se había dado cuenta que lloraba. Kagome no se movió, ni siquiera cuando el hanyou se giro una vez mas, comenzando a dar algunos pasos, mas se detuvo al no escuchar que la miko como siempre le siguiera.

— ¿Qué te pasa Kagome?— . el hanyou se le quedo viendo antes de acercarse a ella, la tomo con suavidad de una de sus manos, atrayéndola a él, mas la miro confundido cuando esta se desprendió de su agarre y dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de su lado.

— ¿Kagome?— volvió a llamarla con preocupación, mas solo pudo contemplar el rostro aterrado de la miko, y el leve brillo de su energía purificativa en sus manos, cuando intento tomarla una vez mas de ellas.

— ¡No me toques!— grito la joven de cabellos azabaches, pero volvió a dar varios pasos hacia atrás y amenazándolo con sus manos cuando vio como el hanyou nuevamente se acercaba a ella.

— ¡No te acerques!—

Kagome comenzó a correr al lado contrario de donde se encontraba la aldea, Inuyasha le miro en silencio hasta que sus ojos le perdieron de vista. No le seguirá, tal y como se lo había pedido, después de todo era lo único que si podía hacer por ella.

El hanyou lanzo un bufido molesto, con la joven, con la lluvia, consigo mismo, no había sido nada sutil al rechazarla, pero palabras de consuelo o algunas otras mas suaves y menos agresivas, no existían en su vocabulario.

Sus blancas orejas se giraron al escuchar unos conocidos pasos, acercándose lentamente a él, se giro despacio, encarando con una sonrisa a la persona que ahora se encontraba frente a él. Misma que le fue devuelta junto con un abrazo, que a pesar de todo le consolaba, porque aunque no lo pareciera, le había dolido ser tan frío y cortante con aquella joven que sin ninguna culpa, le amaba.

— Tranquilo ya Inuyasha... tarde o temprano esto tenia que suceder— el hanyou asintió silenciosamente a aquellas palabras y escondió su rostro en el fino cuello de la joven de cabellos castaños aspirando el suave perfume de su piel.

— Lo sé Sango, lo sé—

´´´´´...´´´´...´´´´´...´´´´...´´´´´

Kagome seguía su frenética carrera, alejándose mas de la aldea con cada paso que daba, aunque no hacia el pozo como era su costumbre hacerlo cuando las cosas iban mal con Inuyasha, simplemente corría, sin importarle mucho a donde sus pies la llevaran, sintiendo como la fría lluvia, sobre su cabeza y espalda le golpeaba.

Corría sin rumbo y sin fijarse en donde pisaba, tanto que el resbaladizo fango, le jugo sucio tumbándola sobre el cobrizo lodo, empapando y manchando sus ropas y cabello con el mismo, sus manos golpearon furiosas la acuosa masa, pero no hizo esfuerzo alguno por levantarse, solo se quedo ahí, tendida sobre el suelo sollozando con fuerza, incapaz de soportar mas aquella pena.

— ¿Kagome? — escucho aquellas palabras, alguien se acercaba, dudando que realmente fuese ella quien estaba tirada sobre el suelo fangoso, bajo la lluvia y llorando como una chiquilla desconsolada, pero en realidad no le importaba. Solo quería que la dejaran sola, que la dejaran ahogarse con sus lagrimas.

— ¿Kagome, te encuentras bien?— escucho nuevamente que le preguntaban —¿Qué te sucede? — las pisadas se escuchaban mas cercanas.

— ¡Vete! —grito con fuerza, destrozando de paso su garganta — ¡Déjame sola! —

— Tranquila— la suave y modulada voz se escuchaba ya a un lado de ella y aun así no podía distinguirla, tampoco el rostro ya que algo de aquel lodo le había caído en la cara, empañando levemente su visión.— Solo quiero ayudarte a levantarte- sintió un firme brazo rodeándole por la cintura y una mano, sujetándole de su brazo, pasándolo por el cuello del joven, sosteniéndola con cuidado.

— Ahh— gimió con dolor al apoyar su pie izquierdo, mas exactamente el dolor era insoportable en su tobillo. Al parecer se lo había lastimado cuando resbaló, pero no se había percatado de ello. Sintió que sus piernas le fallaban y caería de nuevo, pero aquellas manos le sujetaron firmes, impidiéndole caer nuevamente.

— Ya paso Kagome— la miko tembló de miedo, porque podía ser él, además era el único cerca que había visto hacia donde se marcho corriendo.

— Inu… Inuyasha…- forcejeo un poco, tragándose le dolor de su tobillo, debía alejarse de el a como diera lugar, pero el brazo que le sujetaba de la cintura, la asió con más fuerza impidiéndole seguir moviéndose.

— No Kagome, soy Miroku- los largos dedos del monje limpiaron el rostro sucio con barro de la joven, hasta que quedo libre del mismo, Kagome abrió con lentitud sus ojos, aunque esta vez pudo ver el rostro tranquilo del joven de ojos azules que le sonreía amablemente.

— Bien, si no puedes apoyar bien en tu pie, solo dime para cargarte, aunque no te preocupes, afortunadamente no estamos tan lejos de la aldea — Miroku comenzó a avanzar dando pequeños pasos, sin despegar su vista del pie de la miko, que a duras penas y podía apoyarse sobre la tierra.

El joven de ojos azules negó con la cabeza cuando Kagome dejo escapar otro quejido de dolor, aquel tobillo realmente estaba demasiado lastimado, con cuidado la sujeto, levantándola del suelo, llevándola entre sus brazos.

— Gra... gracias Miroku…— las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron repentinamente de carmín y los latidos de su corazón aumentaron nuevamente, incluso con mucha mayor fuerza e intensidad, el joven monje bajo el rostro encontrándose con la avergonzada mirada de la chica.

— Descuida Kagome— siseo suavemente el monje, regalándole otra sonrisa, para después concentrarse en mirar hacia al frente, dirigiéndose con rapidez a la aldea, no deseaba que aquella joven volviese a resfriarse como en una antigua ocasión lo había hecho.

— ¿Y porqué te lastimaste el tobillo Kagome?- el monje pregunto tranquilo, aunque no esperaba que la joven temblara solo con mencionar aquello y que inconscientemente se acurrucara contra su hombro, como si buscara protección.

— Yo me caí cuando iba a buscar a Sango— susurro apenas la miko.

— ¿Ah sí? Pero eso no me explica el porque llorabas… te quedaste ahí tirada sobre el fango y mas aun bajo la lluvia— Miroku se detuvo de improviso, dirigiendo su azulina mirada sobre la joven de forma seria.

Kagome levanto despacio su mirada al sentir como el monje se detenía, se quedaron viendo en silencio, aunque no por mucho tiempo, la joven desvió su mirada incapaz de sostener aquella confrontación con Miroku, quién demandaba una buena explicación, en esos momentos no podía pensar en dada coherente, solo sentía la enorme necesidad de echarse a llorar nuevamente.

— ¿Te dolió el golpe? o ¿ Fue por culpa de Inuyasha?- murmuro apenas Miroku con algo de pesar en sus palabras. Kagome lo miro sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo sabes?— Miroku solo sonrió levemente, aunque en sus ojos se podía apreciar un leve tajo de tristeza

¡Esa melancolía que la joven exteriorizaba era la misma que el sentía!

— Mira ya estamos por llegar con la anciana Kaede — Miroku se adelanto a decir, al notar como la joven abría nuevamente sus labios para seguramente cuestionarle.

La joven dejo de observarle, para posar sus ojos sobre la pequeña casa, los azulados ojos del monje, miraron su rostro en silencio, ligeras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, resbalando hasta su cuello o bien osando resbalar hasta sus labios. Las odio por poder hacer eso, algo que el mismo anhelaba poder hacer algún día, aunque sabia era algo imposible. Siguió su recorrido encontrándose con las rosadas mejillas, ese delicado color que la hacia verse aun mas bella y el ceño levemente fruncido con tristeza y preocupación, definitivamente a causa de Inuyasha.

Le envidiaba

Por ser él, el poseedor de aquel corazón tan puro y noble que ciegamente le idolatraba

Pero, no debía ser tan egoísta, después de todo, el también hacia sufrir de igual manera a la joven exterminadora, solo su karma le pagaba con la misma ingrata moneda.

La delgada puerta de carrizos estaba a escasos pasos de distancia, e iba a pedirle a la joven que le hiciera el favor de levantarla, pero se contuvo al sentir el violento temblor en el cuerpo de Kagome. Volvió a contemplar su rostro, sorprendiéndose por la intensa mueca de terror en su cara y sus ojos estaban opacos, sintió como la joven le sujetaba del cuello, aferrándose con fuerza en el mismo.

— Por favor Miroku, sácame de aquí, no quiero ver a Inuyasha... no quiero— suplico la miko.

Miroku solo asintió, percibiendo como la joven se relajaba entre sus brazos, hasta quedar inconsciente entre los mismos. El monje sonrió levemente viendo como la joven, se había echado contra su hombro, aun sujetándole del cuello y de sus ropas. Sintió la enorme necesidad de acariciar sus mejillas y de besar aquellos labios rosados que entreabiertos se encontraban, pero solo negó con la cabeza, girándose para alejarse con la joven entre sus brazos.

El joven de oscuros cabellos, la sujeto con suavidad, reanudando su marcha, debía sacarla de ahí, tal y como ella se lo había pedido, la lluvia había dejado de caer y seguramente si se concentraba bien, podía llamar a Hatchi para que los sacara de aquella aldea.

´´´´´...´´´´...´´´´´...´´´´...´´´´´´

Continua...


	3. Midnight

**Juegos del Amor**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Parejas:** Miroku x Kagome, Inuyasha x Sango  
**Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angst.

**Justificación:** Hace milenios que no lo continuaba, por pereza, porque me había hastiado, pero ahora solo quiero terminar lo que empecé con tanto anhelo.

**Dedicado:** A mi constante flojera a terminar lo que empiezo. P

**Beta-reading Official:** _Pily-chan Domo Arigato!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capítulo 3— Midnight**

Era más de medio día, pero parecía que aquella joven se negaba a despertarse a pesar de haber estado durmiendo desde la tarde pasada a esta. No podía culparla de nada, la carga emocional había sido excesiva y a eso había que sumarle el que ahora se encontrara más que resfriada. Y era extraño que en pleno verano lo estuviera, aunque también había sido extraña la fuerte lluvia en una estación como esa.

Los calidos rayos veraniegos entraban sin permiso alguno en la habitación que ahora le pertenecía a la joven. Entrando por las rendijas abiertas de las puertas de bambú. El calor afuera era sofocante y la máxima quietud de la tarde solo era interrumpida por el constante y fuerte sonido de las chicharras.

Miroku no había despegado su vista del rostro sereno de la joven y de vez en cuando se ocupaba en pasar un paño húmedo por la afiebrada frente de esta. El viejo Mushin le había dicho que Kagome estaba bien y que realmente no estaba resfriada. La fiebre que presentaba se debía al mismo cansancio y presiones que tenia. Y aliviado Miroku le había sonreído.

Se había quedado a su lado durante toda la noche velando su sueño y reconfortándola a veces cuando entre el sueño se removía nerviosa y afligida. Sabia que había sido toda una descortesía hacer aquello, pero con delicadeza le había sujetado de una de sus frágiles manos y la había sostenido entre las suyas con cariño.

Transmitiéndole estabilidad y la sensación de confianza. Porque todo estaría bien.

Mientras estuviera a su lado, así seria.

Sonrió al ver como la chica se revolvía entre las suaves mantas del futon donde estaba tendida. Mas solo fue para girarse hacia donde estaba él y acunar la mano de Miroku entre las suyas atrayendo a ella. En una incomoda posición que tal vez el monje no pudiera soportar por demasiado tiempo.

Miroku suspiro, echándose contra los viejos tatamis de la habitación, haciendo un poco más cómoda su postura. Sus ojos de una azul profundo siguieron el contorno que su mano libre dibujaba sobre las mejillas de la chica y por un momento sintió como esta esbozaba una delicada sonrisa, que casi de inmediato fue remplazaba por una mueca de profunda amargura.

— Inu…yasha— le oyó murmurar, por un momento y haciendo todo el acopio de sus fuerzas, evito que el temblor que en esos momentos sentía se intensificara y llegara a ser percibido por ella. Volvió a acariciarle la mejilla con cariño y con simpleza soltó algunas simples palabras.

— Tranquila… ya paso Kagome, ahora estarás bien— y ahora fue el turno de sentir en su propia mano como la joven con suavidad se la apretaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se había despertado no hacia más de algunos segundos atrás. Y ahora se encontraba sentada sobre el futon mirando con interés la habitación desconocida en la que se encontraba. Había mirado con interés cada pequeño detalle y casi podía decirse que se lo había gravado. Alejo levemente las mantas que le cubrían y descubrió que estaba vestida con una ligera yukata en un pálido color verde. La sentía empapada como el resto de su cuerpo al igual que sus cabellos.

Tal vez y había tenido fiebre.

Noto un leve dolor en una de sus piernas y de inmediato sus ojos se dirigieron hacia uno de sus tobillos. Inmovilizado con un perfecto vendaje. Aunado al dolor de la torcedura se le agregaron más de los recuerdos de lo anteriormente vivido con Inuyasha y sin poder evitarlo unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas blancas.

La negación, la lluvia, el dolor y finalmente los ojos azules tan condolientes que le observaron con tristeza.

— ¡Ho! Bien, ya estas despierta—

Kagome escucho los débiles pasos de alguien que minutos atrás no había estado en la habitación y que ahora entraba con una pequeña bandeja en la mano. Un pequeño recipiente de agua fría en el mismo, comprensa y también un vaso de alguna bebita que tal vez fuera para ella.

— Miroku-kun— le llamo con mayor condescendencia lo que sorprendió por unos momentos al monje y que después no hizo más que sonreír al parecer gustoso del grado de confianza que la joven le había otorgado.

Lo vio con tranquilidad mientras este tomaba asiento a su lado apoyándose en sus rodillas dobladas. Con una familiaridad excesiva vio que llevaba una de sus manos a la frente y comprobaba con ello la temperatura de la misma. Le vio sonreír y de un momento a otro le paso el vaso que había traído lleno de tibio y endulzado te negro.

— Ya estas mucho mejor Kagome-sama— vio como esta asentía y luego tomaba un simple sorbo del te antes de volverle a mirar fijamente con sus pupilas castañas.

— Miroku-kun. ¿Dónde estamos? —

— En el templo Mushin. Hatchi nos trajo hace un día atrás mientras llovía y ahora estas aquí en mi habitación. Que debo decirte es la mejor en todo el templo—

— Lo siento — soltó pronto la joven palmeando las manos en un conocido gesto de disculpa y cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo. Miroku sonrió y negó levemente con la cabeza.

— No es necesario que te disculpes. — Miroku la miro suavemente, no era necesario, ni siquiera el que actuara como si nada malo le sucediera. La había visto llorar y también la había observado con dolor mientras dormía entre pesadilla y pesadilla.

— Lo único que te debe de importar ahora es, recuperarte de la fiebre y de la torcedura de tu pie. — Miroku se levanto de pronto— Considera esto como una ligeras vacaciones— camino despacio empezando a alejarse de ella.

— Miroku-kun. ¿Sabias lo que pasaba conmigo e Inuyasha¿Verdad? — el monje no se giro, sabia de sobra que los castaños ojos de la chica le observaban dolidos. Asintió sin más siguiendo sus pasos.

— Pero también ya sabias lo que pasaba entre Sango e Inuyasha— los pasos del monje se detuvieron y Kagome se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello.

— Lo sospeche mas de una vez, por el sobre protector trato de Inuyasha con Sango. — Kagome se mordió el labio, sí varias veces Inuyasha había preferido salvar a la exterminadora de las garras de algún monstruo antes de acordarse de ella.

— Pero fue la misma Sango la que me lo confeso, justo el mismo día en que sucedió lo tuyo con Inuyasha. Volveré en un rato mas, será mejor que descanses—

Kagome cerró los ojos un momento y después los pasos del monje volvieron a escucharse alejándose de la habitación. Se dejo caer contra el futon y se arropo con las mantas una vez más. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era lamentarse, por lo suyo y ahora también, por lo de Miroku.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se había quedado dormido, recargado contra una de las paredes de la habitación y no muy alejado del futon donde descansaba Kagome. Abrió ligeramente los ojos, pero los parpados le pesaban demasiado, era finalmente de noche y si ahora se encontraba en esa situación, era porque su cuerpo se le había revelado de pronto pidiéndole un descanso que incluso en esos momentos le era mas urgente tomar.

Apenas y pudo distinguir la silueta de la joven que seguía dormida en le futon antes de bostezar cargado de sueño. Se acomodo como pudo siguiendo recargado contra la pared, pero estirando sus piernas y abriéndolas ligeramente para poder descansar. Giro el rostro quedándole de lado donde la ligera puerta de bambú se encontraba ahora cerrada y protegiéndolos de los insoportables mosquitos que en noches tan calurosas como aquellas salían para molestar.

Las mantas en el futon se revolvieron y de un momento a otro Kagome estuvo sentada en medio del mismo, con las suaves frazadas resbalándole por las curvas de su cuerpo. La fresca yukata verdosa que llevaba la había mantenido fresca, pero al llevar su mano a la frente aun sentía los rastros del sudor provocado por la fiebre.

Peino sus cabellos negros con los dedos acomodándolos un poco y lentamente fue recorriendo con su mirada la vista nocturna de aquella habitación ahora familiar. Por un momento había pensado que estaba sola, pero no era así, en una de las esquinas descansaba profundamente dormido Miroku y una sonrisa triste se dibujo en sus labios.

Él había dicho que no importaba lo que sucedía y que estaba ahí para ayudarla. Pero ella se sentía tan poca cosa para que un sacrificio así por parte del monje se pudiera dar.

Amino a gatas sobre el futon, notando las vendas que llevaba en su tobillo aun hinchado, trato de no lastimarlo mucho mientras se moviera y con movimientos sigilosos siguió su camino por los ocrosos tatamis del suelo oscuro, acercándose sin mucha prisa hacia donde él se encontraba. Miroku estaba ahí tan cerca, con el rostro sereno y tranquilo. Profundamente dormido.

— Miroku-kun— le llamo en un débil susurro y no se arrepintió de hacerlo, con agrado vio como este levemente se movía y con una mirada entrecerrada observaba como ella con suma parsimonia a su lado llegaba.

Tenia que estar soñando, si eso era seguramente lo que pasaba. Ahí frente a sus ojos la fina figura de Kagome gateaba moviéndose con lentitud hasta él. Agitando en cada movimiento la fresca yukata que le habían colocado sobre la piel.

— Kagome— murmuro apenas en un débil quejido y la Kagome frente a él le sonrió hasta quedar sentada frente a él colocando uno de sus delgados dedos sobre sus labios en un intento de ahogar alguna otra palabra que pudiera decirle.

Podía ver sus cabellos azabaches meciéndose con suavidad a causa de la húmeda brisa que se colaba por la puerta. Jugueteando con los oscuros mechones acercándolos y alejándolos al mismo tiempo del menudo hombro de la mujer. Casi podía percibir su delicado perfume, su propio aroma mezclado con el de jabones y cremas. Sutil y llamativo.

Pero recordó que todo era un sueño. Y uno realmente muy bueno. Cerró los ojos una vez más y volvió a girar el rostro. Necesitaba dormir y descansar. Kagome sonrió comprensiva. Miroku tenia tanto sueño que apenas y era conciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Estaba más que cansado, y todo por cuidar de ella.

Con un dejo de culpa le sujeto el rostro con ambas manos y con sus pulgares libres comenzó a acariciarle las blancas mejillas. Era una piel suave y tersa, mucho más de lo que hubiera creído. Ahora lo veía con más respeto y cariño del que había creído capaz de sentir por él. Miroku le cuidaba y le consolaba en un momento difícil como este aun y cuando él mismo debía de estar sufriendo por lo sucedido con Sango.

— Miroku-kun— volvió a susurrar y mordiéndose el labio le pregunto aquello que se había contenido en preguntarle cundo había estado despierto y mas concentrado de lo que estaba en esos momentos.

— Si estas enamorado de alguien ¿Cómo puede ser posible que el amor que sientes por esa persona te termine y que nazca uno nuevo por alguien mas¿Cómo puede? si es que estas tan enamorado de esa primera persona—

Kagome le observo en silencio esperando una respuesta, pero solo podía ver le rostro tranquilo y la respiración acompasada del monje acompañándola en la oscuridad. Aquella pregunta era concerniente a Inuyasha y a Sango. Tal vez Inuyasha no estaba enamorado de Kagome, pero si de Kikyo y se suponía que Sango de Miroku y ambos idolatraban a sus seres queridos.

¿Cómo había sido posible que aquello se olvidara y simplemente en sus corazones olvidaran todo y dieran paso a un nuevo amor?

Bajo los ojos dolida sin esperanza de obtener respuesta alguna. Ella había sido rechazada y él olvidado por la mujer que mas amaba. ¿Podía haber algo más triste aun?

— No puede evitarse— oyó que en un frágil susurro el monje respondía aun entre sueños. Kagome levanto el rostro y por un momento creyó que lo había imaginado, mas los labios del moreno volvieron a moverse.

— No puedes evitarlo cuando te enamoras. — Kagome sonrió con dolor.

— Pero en nuestro caso— los ojos castaños le observaron mover los labios con suma pasividad— La persona a la que amas, la nueva de la que te enamoraste e incluso tu misma, sufren—

— Y a veces es preferible sufrir un poco más, decir adiós y no lastimarse más para seguir lo que les diga el corazón— los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas.

Termino echándose contra el pecho de Miroku, mientras le sujetaba de la cintura con suavidad. Podía sentirlo respirando con calma y durmiendo mientras sus lágrimas mojaban las ropas del monje. Seguir lo que decía él corazón. ¿Acaso él lo hacia? Estaría como ella destrozado por lo que ocurría o bien, había sido como dijo Miroku. No podía evitar enamorarse y el monje estaba ya enamorado de alguien mas.

Quería saberlo y al mismo tiempo le aterraba la idea. Porque de ser así, eso significaba que alguien le esperaba y el estar ahí con ella era solo un obstáculo para Miroku. Y deseaba que no fuera así. Porque había empezado a gustarle la cordialidad y el cariño que el monje le demostraba en cada uno de sus cuidados.

Y le agradaba que de esa forma tierna y dulce le sonriera.

Ahora, mañana y tal vez siempre.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Continúa…

N de la Y: Considérenlo una ofensa eso de venir y actualizar hasta. Años después, pero entiendan, el gusto se va y rara vez vuelve y volvió XD. Así que perdón y disfruten de la actualización!

_Hoy siento que vuelve aquel tormento y todo el dolor de un pasado cruel, cuando pueda olvidarlo, veré un arcoiris brillar._

_Replica de reviews por Yuka:_

Vampirestar: Hola! Muy cierto que casi no hay de esta pareja y discúlpame pero no suelo mandar mis fics por mail (bueno solo a mi beta) Así que con mis perdones pero debes esperar a que lo actualice aquí. Saludos!

Kyros-AntiKykyoZombie: Jejje creo que la pareja de inuy sango casi no es muy pensada por nadie. Cuando mas la de Miroku y kag. Aunque a mi parecer esta mas buenita esta ultima xD. Muchas gracias por el review y saludos!.

Karla: Gracias y aquí ya lo tienes continuado! Bye

Cold-Sesshy: Hola! Gracias por lo que dices del fic. Si, fue toda una contradicción lo que pensaba. Pero ahora ya sabes más o menos lo que creía. Nos vemos!

Natalia: Hola Y gracias por el review!

Karla: Hola! Gracias, tienes razón es una pareja muy buena. Saludos!

paddyale: Hola! Bien por interesarte en esta pareja! La verdad había pensado en Kikyo, pero bueno, quise sorprenderles con algo más interesante y extraño jejeje. Saludos!

kagome314: Hola! Lamentablemente no envió fics a correos de forma particular, peor mira, si lo actualizo por acá. Saludos!

Siara-love: Hola! Pues ya esta continuado! Saludos.

Kagome14: Hola! Gracias y es pero que te animes y escribas, seguramente lo harás mucho mejor que yo, eso seguro xD. Una pareja morbosa? Puede, por eso me llamo la atención XD. Saludos!

Watty: Gracias y que bien que te intereso esta pareja extraña. Saludos!

Davinci: Hola! Y muchas gracias por los ánimos. Espero que puedas leer. Saludos!

Shady10: Hola! Mola, Inuyasha y Sango siee. Oréeme que se me paso por la mente Sesshoumaru, pero dije, nah lo tiran al nabo XD. Bueno gracias por el coment y saludos!

Zelen: Hola! No te preocupes por el review! Y a lo de tu pregunta, en ese entonces no sabia y ahora tiempo después, sigo sin saber. Habrá que investigar! Si! Saludos!


	4. Lost Heaven

**Juegos del Amor **

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Parejas:** Miroku x Kagome, Inuyasha x Sango  
**Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angst.

**Justificación:** Hace milenios que no lo continuaba, por pereza, porque me había hastiado, pero ahora solo quiero terminar lo que empecé con tanto anhelo.

**Dedicado:** A mi constante flojera a terminar lo que empiezo. P

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**4.- Lost Heaven **

La fresca sombra de aquel árbol era sumamente reconfortante y la húmeda brisa proveniente de la cascada próxima a donde estaban no hacia mas que lograr que el ambiente fuera el mas adecuado para relajarse y pasar una buena tarde en un hermoso día soleado de verano.

Por si aquello era poco, la manta que estaba colocada sobre el crecido pasto contenía sobre ella, algunos alimentos y bebidas frescas o heladas para pasar el rato o bien si no le apetecía podía dirigirse a la acogedora lagunilla, levantar levemente la yukata que vestía y humedecerse un poco los pies en las dulces aguas.

Y podía decirse que esta ultima idea le llamaba muchísimo mas la atención de las demás, pero si no lo había hecho era por una sola causa. A su lado se encontraba el anciano maestro Mushin y como una muestra de su respeto se había quedado ahí sentada a su lado, escuchando algunos relatos que este le platicaba mientras abría el frasquito de sake que llevaba oculta en la túnica y con la cual llenaba un diminuto platillo antes de llevarlo a la boca.

La enorme nariz roja del monje, le hacia saber que tan alcoholizado se encontraba y por los susurros incomprensibles que soltaba le daba le impresión de que en un momento u otro terminaría dormido mientras comentaba jocoso una de sus hazañas.

Mas tardo en pensarlo que aquel monje en hacerlo, de repente se había echado para atrás quedando recargado en el tronco completamente dormido. Mientras el platillo que aun llevaba algo de aquel licor se le resbalaba de los dedos y se desparramaba por su protuberante estomago. Evitando un desastre peor Kagome se había inclinado hacia él tomando en sus manos el frasquito de sake y tapándolo bien con el tapón de corcho, no sin antes asegurarse de esconderlo entre la túnica del monje para que Miroku no lo viera.

Y es que sabia de sobra que a Miroku no le gustaba que Mushin bebiera demasiado.

Aunque no estaba segura de que no lo hubiera visto antes, aun y cuando este había estado mas que ocupado, bañando literalmente en la lagunilla al mapache mágico que según había oído detestaba el mojarse. Giro los ojos hasta donde segundos atrás se escuchaban aun gritos y maldiciones por parte de ambos y noto graciosa que ambos estaban mas que empapados y llenos de jabón hasta por donde no se pensaría.

Se levanto despacio felicitándose por no necesitar del pequeño bastón que le habían otorgado para hacerlo. El tobillo aun dolía, muy levemente y no era ninguna molestia apoyar el pie en el suelo, al menos si lo hacia despacio y con sumo cuidado. Las sandalias de suave cuero fueron muy adecuadas cuando las piedras circulares que cubrían las orillas de la laguna se hicieron presentes en el suelo y temerosa de caer por las que estaban húmedas y mohosas con las manos extendidas tanteando el terreno avanzaba.

— ¡Miroku-kun!— le llamo cuando sin quererlo había perdido pisada y sabia que no habría tiempo suficiente para que este pudiera ayudarle.

Mas no cayo en la seguramente dolorosa superficie llena de piedras redondas, sino mas bien sobre el cuerpo de alguien que, de alguna manera la había echo caer a una no muy profunda parte de la laguna. Sin fijarse siquiera se sintió completamente empapada y sus cabellos escurrían llenos de agua limpia, jabón y uno que otro residuo de algas de agua dulce.

Miroku reía y en medio de aquella penosa escena le contagio la alegría, de tal modo que ni siquiera hizo nada por bajársele de encima, sino que todo lo contrario, se había quedado recargada contra él, escondiendo su rostro sonrojado y sus continuas risas contra la ropa mojada del monje.

Había olvidado un poco sus penas y con momentos como aquel, la vida minuto a minuto se le hacia increíblemente buena.

— ¡He! Ustedes dos—

Ambos giraron el rostro en dirección hacia donde Kagome había estado sentada minutos antes de que aquello ocurriera viendo como el viejo Mushin estaba despierto y con una carcajada les señalaba una dirección directa hacia el templo. Ambos se miraron y parpadearon sin comprender, mas el viejo volvió a reír, mientras se servia un poco mas de sake que con rapidez desapareció en sus labios.

— Se les ha ido el mapache—

Y en efecto así era. En la laguna solo el manchón de jabón donde había estado Hatchi se apreciaba, pero del mapache ni rastro había.

Kagome y Miroku volvieron a reír sin poderse creer aun la escena.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Arrodillada contra los tatamis y enfundada en una limpia y seca yukata rosada, Kagome secaba parte de sus cabellos con una acolchada tela. Con un débil apretón el agua que aun tenia en le pelo humedecía la tela y sus ojos se habían posado sin proponérselo en el biombo tras el cual Miroku se cambiada de ropas. No podía haberle dicho que hiciera aquello en otra habitación, después de todo esa en la que ella estaba era propiamente la habitación del monje.

Además no podía quejarse, durante las dos emanas que llevaban en aquel lugar, ni una sola vez Miroku había intentado propasarse de alguna manera con ella.

Parecía como si, sus hábitos depravados se hubieran ido de vacaciones también.

Y ella desde el primer día, no había extrañado nada de aquello, al contrario se había sentido mas protegida y segura. Hasta cierto punto tranquila. Se había acostumbrado con suma facilidad a vestir aquellas yukatas frescas y delgadas que se le pegaban mucho al cuerpo, pero que eran sumamente practicas para una temporada como aquella. Su uniforme estaba limpio y preparado para cuando decidiera volver a ponérselo, pero por el momento le parecía innecesario hacerlo.

Después de todo aquellas eran unas vacaciones o al menos eso era lo que le había dicho Miroku que pensara.

Y ciertamente casi lo eran, unas vacaciones para relajarse, para pensar y para curarse las heridas en el corazón. Recordar lo que le había pasado, le dolía. Aunque no con la misma intensidad de los primeros días. Tal y como su tobillo, solo era un dolor leve y presente que le recordaba lo que había pasado, pero que con un poco de cuidado y atenciones había sanado. A su corazón le había pasado casi algo parecido.

El tener ahí para ella, la comprensión y el apoyo de Miroku le habían ayudado para pensar mejor las cosas, para recapacitar, para entender. Ella había amado a Inuyasha, pero él nunca había sentido nada ciertamente sincero por ella. Sus continuos desaires y frías actitudes habían acabado día a día el amor y únicamente se había quedado ahí un sentimiento posesivo que la había mantenido aferrada a él.

Y ahora al darse cuenta de ello. Estaba mas que tranquila.

Kagome sonrió al notar como Miroku salía del biombo y se acercaba lentamente a ella, vestido con una yukata larga y oscura. Se sentó frente a ella, en los tatamis y con suavidad puso una de sus manos en la mesa cuando Kagome le ofreció un poco de humeante té verde. Lo vio girar el vaso complacida antes de levantarlo y llevarlo a su boca para beberlo.

Pero la sensación de fatalidad volvió a ser presente en su pecho cuando los ojos azulados de este se posaron sobre su afligida mirada castaña.

— Tal vez sea hora de volver a la aldea—

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Miroku caminaba con regularidad por el corredor de madera del templo. Hacia apenas dos días en que él le hubiera dicho a Kagome que debían de regresar a la aldea, pero le parecía que el tiempo trascurrido desde aquello había sido realmente eterno. Debía aceptar que se encontraba decepcionado.

Había esperado una fuerte negativa por parte de Kagome para regresar a aquel lugar, pero en lugar de ello, noto un brillo gustoso en su mirada y una calida sonrisa. Al parecer estaba mas que contenta y desesperada por volver ahí o debería de decir por volver a ver a Inuyasha.

El monje se detuvo de golpe haciendo que el chirrido de sus sandalias se hiciera mas notorio y molesto. ¿Acaso creía que Kagome iba a olvidar tan pronto? Por supuesto que no. La joven miko seguramente ansiaba estar desde mucho tiempo atrás en la aldea para estar con Inuyasha. Después de todo había aceptado estar a su lado aun y cuando este no decidía si se quedaba con Kikyo o no. Entonces no era de sorprenderse que ahora estuviera nuevamente a su lado aunque fuera como una amiga. Claro, una amiga que lo adoraba.

Se olvido por completo de su empecinada marcha hacia el corredor principal donde los demás le esperaban. Podía tardarse un poco mas si así lo quería. Y eso justamente haría, decidió sentarse en las losas de madera o mas bien echarse contra las mismas. Cerro los ojos e intento al menos no pensar en nada. O pensar cualquier cosa que no fuera la incomodidad que ahora le apretaba el pecho al pensar siquiera en aquello de Kagome o en aquella otra por haber tenido la brillante idea de volver a la aldea.

Solo pudo llegar a una conclusión antes de quedarse dormido.

Ese día definitivamente no pensaba volver a la aldea.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era una mentirosa y una mentirosa de lo peor.

O al menos así se sentía Kagome en aquellos momentos. Les había hecho creer a todos que estaría del todo bien el que volvieran a la aldea y de hecho, hasta se había mostrado emocionada con la sola idea. Aunque por dentro le aterraba volver a ver a Inuyasha y en verdad prefería mil veces quedarse en el hospitalario templo del monje Mushin por una larga temporada.

Porque ahí, con la infinita tranquilidad lentamente olvidaba y sanaba su corazón herido.

Y además, disfrutaba por mucho de las platicas del viejo Mushin, aun y cuando a mitad del relato se quedara dormido. De los trucos y juegos del mapache Hatchi y por sobre todo la continua convivencia amena y agradable con Miroku.

Eso era lo que mas extrañaría, ese delicado y afectuoso trato con Miroku, sabia que una vez que volvieran las camaraderías se volverían escasas o tal vez nulas, aunadas con la densa tensión de la recién formada pareja y además había algo mas que su intuición le decía. Miroku tan solo la llevaría con ellos mas no se quedaría.

Por orgullo, por vergüenza por lo que fuera, amablemente se despediría y se iría.

Y ella no estaba segura de poder soportar de aquello sin la presencia de Miroku que en esos días se había vuelto su soporte y su por así decirlo paño de lagrimas que por casualidad podría decirse, solamente se habían presentado el primer día. No recordaba alguna otra ocasión que en ese lugar se hubiera derrumbado por Inuyasha. Al contrario tan solo recordaba momentos agradables y calidas risas, todos y cada unas producidas por Miroku.

— Kagome-sama— escucho que el mapache le hablaba — ¿No cree que Miroku-sama se ha tardadazo ya de mas? —La joven les vio entonces y noto como el viejo monje se rascaba la prominente papada. Tal vez si se hubiera tardado demasiado y ella ni se había dado cuenta.

¿Cómo hacerlo? Si se encontraba demasiado absorta en sus propios pensamientos.

Se levanto despacio y aliso la falda de tablones que portaba. Había decidido volver a enfundarse en su traje de secundaria, después de todo era lo mas lógico de su parte y no creía apropiado el que los demás la vieran llegar vestida en una muy cómoda yukata. Sonrió dulcemente mientras negaba con la cabeza al mapache que ya se dirigía a buscar a Miroku y en su lugar fue ella.

Habían varios lugares posibles para buscarle, su habitación, los jardines, en el altar de Buda o tal vez bajo el helado chorro de la cascada donde se purificaba. Decidiendo buscarle primero en la habitación donde descansaba.

No había notado hasta aquel momento al dirigir su mirada castaña sobre las imponentes montañas, lo tarde que era. Habían acordado irse cuando la tarde llegara, pero en esos momentos la misma estaba por extinguirse del cielo. Una sonrisa gustosa apareció en sus labios.

Ese día definitivamente no volverían a la aldea.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Su mente le repetía constantemente que se apresurara, pero su cuerpo y sobre todo su corazón se negaban a seguirle en sus pensamientos. La tarde lentamente frente a sus ojos moría, tal vez para este entonces los demás ya se habían hecho a la idea de que por esta vez no partirían y en algún momento Kagome vendría o tal vez Hatchi para reclamarle su retrazo.

Pero no importaba

Estaba mas preocupado en una cosa.

¿Realmente tendría alguna oportunidad con Kagome?

Seria estúpido el pensar que la tenia, aun y cuando la respuesta podía ser mas que obvia. Pero le gustaba hacerse a la idea de que la chica para esos momentos ya le amara en secreto tal y como el lo hacia. Después de todo soñar no le costaba nada. Aunque eso si, como dolía saber que solo era un efímero sueño.

Y uno que en los mas profundos recovecos de su imaginación le gustaba repetir. Casi podía verse a su lado junto a la joven miko, esa misma que protegía y que cuidaba entre sus brazos. Brindándole su calor y llenándole de ternura mientras le susurraba al oído lo hermosa que era y muy y un palabras de una amor sincero que jamás le había dicho a nadie. Mientras él la apretaba mas entre sus brazos y se deleitaba al notar el precioso carmín de las mejillas de Kagome y le escuchaba suspirar su nombre.

— Definitivamente estoy mas que enamorado— susurro al aire y no pudo mas que sonreír sin percatarse que alguien había terminado sentado a su lado.

— ¿Y quien es la afortunada? —

No se había esperado que Kagome estuviera ahí a un lado suyo, mas supo disfrazar muy bien sus sorpresa y sin un exagerado despliegue de movimientos se levanto de donde estaba recostado hasta quedar perfectamente sentado sobre sus rodillas flexionadas.

Había estado en lo cierto entonces aquella noche. Miroku estaba enamorado de alguien y demasiado si es que se atrevía a decir aquello. Y si estaba a su lado era solo por mera condescendencia, seguramente para aquellos momentos estaba mas que desesperado por ir al encuentro con aquella joven y ser feliz con ella como no lo había sido con Sango.

Y ella que por un breve momento mientras se sentaba a su lado había creído que Miroku por ella sentía algo.

Sin saber exactamente el porque le dolió tanto el saber algo como aquello.

Le sonrió a Miroku, pero no pudo evitar que un atisbo de incomodidad se le notara. El monje malinterpretándole se rasco la nuca. Sin dejar que su propia incomodidad se notara el monje trato de dar alguna buena explicación. Kagome estaba afligida, pues no habían partido.

— Lo siento mucho— murmuro al fin sin encontrar un pretexto adecuado— Mañana sin falta nos iremos—

Kagome no dijo nada, tan solo fue capaz de bajar la mirada y apretar ligeramente con sus dedos la fina tela verde de su corta falda. Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, se atrevió a acercársele, gateando una vez mas por el suelo quedando una vez mas sentada a su lado tan cerca que su cadera se rozaba con la de él y sin que pudiera callarse por un segundo mas abrió la boca repitiendo una vez mas la anterior pregunta.

— Miroku-kun, dime por favor¿Quién es la afortunada? —

Nunca había visto la mirada castaña de la joven de aquella forma. Parecía que se iba a echar a llorar con tan solo balbucear alguna respuesta. Y aquello le hizo estremecer de una manera que nunca antes había sentido.

Podía ser

¿Acaso ella?

Kagome le vio negar levemente con la cabeza y en el momento en que iba a apartarse de su lado le sujeto por una de las mangas de su ropa. Iba a decirle algo mas, pero lo que fuere murió bajo el tacto delicado de uno de los dedos del monje que con suavidad le había callado, mientras ese mismo dedo ahora se encargaba de delinear perfectamente la rojiza piel de sus labios.

Tan lentamente que el gentil gesto le pareció eterno.

— Eres tu Kagome— susurro apenas que creyó no haberlo dicho — Tu eres la chica de quien me he enamorado—

Las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de rojo, no solo por aquella delicada confesión, sino porque también notaba como el rostro de Miroku se acercaba peligrosamente al suyo. Mas no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, sus brillantes ojos azules le tenían cautiva con el especial brillo que de ellos emanaba.

Solo pudo suspirar y estremecerse levemente cuando el tibio contacto se dio. Tan delicado y puro.

Una reafirmación a lo que sus palabras habían sentenciado.

Un beso tierno y calido

Un beso que le decía que el sentimiento de Miroku era de verdad

**'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' **

**Continua…. **

**Hareta hi ni mata aou **

**Replica a los reviews por Yuka: **

Cynthia: Hola! Gracias por el review y si la relacion de estos dos es bonita XD. Espero que sea de tu agrado esta nueva entrega y saludos!

Vampirestar: Hola! Sieeee, se escuchan todos los comentarios y por eso volví, tarde pero volví xD. Gracias por el coment y saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Juegos del Amor**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Parejas:** Miroku x Kagome, Inuyasha x Sango  
**Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angst.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**5.- Mágico **

Ese beso era lo había estado esperando desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, incluso lo había soñado, justo y tan perfecto como lo era.

Tan dulce, tranquilo y delicado.

Un dulce beso que le transmitía de forma pura y sincera el infinito sentimiento que cada vez crecía un poco más en su interior.

Y Kagome no lo rechazaba para nada lo hacia.

Despacio sus manos que por ahora se habían encontrado simplemente puestas sobre las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica, se movieron libres, acercándose a las oscuras hebras de sus cabellos. Jugueteando con cada libre mechón sintiendo la fina sedosidad del mismo entre sus dedos.

Aquellas atenciones tranquilizaban despacio a la joven miko que con timidez y lentitud correspondía el beso. Apretando ligeramente sus puños muestra clara de la confusión que sentía en aquellos momentos.

_Miroku me… _

_Me esta dando mi.. _

_Mi… _

_Mi primer beso… _

_Pero.. _

_Se siente tan bien… _

_¿Por qué me siento tan bien con los labios de Miroku sobre los míos? _

_¿Qué me está pasando? _

_No puedo entenderlo… yo solo… yo solo amo a Inuyasha… _

_Solo a Inuyasha _

_­ _

— Miroku-sama… yo no… Yo… lo siento, yo… no… —

Tartamudeo la joven rompiendo ligeramente el beso, aunque no se aparto de su lado. Breves imágenes golpearon su mente y tan solo eran los buenos momentos que había pasado con el monje. Mismos que contrastaban enormemente con todos los sinsabores que le había hecho sufrir Inuyasha y las escasas amabilidades que le había brindado.

_¿Por qué? _

_¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti, Inuyasha? _

_¿Por qué? _

¿Miroku-sama? El monje noto de inmediato la inseguridad de la chica, puesto que no había usado ese "sama" desde hacia mucho tiempo. Se alejo de ella lo más prudente que pudo. Noto como la chica no pudo soportar por mucho mirarlo a los ojos y desvió la vista hacia el suelo realmente apenada.

— Kagome, mírame por favor — le pidió con un tono suave y dulce. Tomado entre sus dedos la fina barbilla de la chica levantándola lentamente. Sus manos se posaron en ambos lados de su rostro, acariciando con ternura su piel.

Sonrió al contemplar como ahora había cerrado sus parpados, privándole del gusto de ver una vez más las brillantes pupilas castañas de la miko y no pudo negar que el tenue rosado de sus mejillas le complacía. Kagome sentía su calido aliento en su rostro enrojecido, le hacia cosquillas además de que la sensación del mismo le agradaba. Pero no quería abrir los ojos.

Porque vería los ojos azules del monje llenos de amor y se desmoronaría, no sabía ya con exactitud cuantas veces había deseado ver una mirada similar en el hanyou y solo encontraba un cariño nada sincero para ella. Sabia que el amor que se reflejaría en los ojos del monje la haría sentirse indigna, tanto que no aguantaría las ganas de echar a correr lejos de él y llorar con amargura.

— Kagome Por favor. Abre tus ojos— insistía el monje.

La joven negó lentamente con la cabeza. Ya estaba bien de estar sufriendo por un amor que tan solo la había dañado. Debía de sanar su corazón, volvería confiar y dejar toda su fe en una nueva persona que ahora. Sabía no la dañaría como Inuyasha lo había hecho.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, dejando ver sus hermosas pupilas castañas un poco asustadas. Mas brillaron con fuerza al reflejarse en unas profundas azules. Su corazón casi le salio de pecho, ya que lo que había pensado vería en esos ojos no se comparaba con nada de lo que había idealizado.

¿Podía el amor ser así de mágico como le hacia parecérselo Miroku?

— Quisiera pedirte que me dijeras que ya no sientes nada por Inuyasha… Pero aun es demasiado pronto— pidió apenas con un hilo de voz el monje — Tan solo que me dijeras que ya no hay amor para él —

Justo cuando escucho aquello su corazón empezó a palpitar de infinita emoción. Aunque aun sentía el peso de todo aquel tiempo en que sufrió con el hanyou. Pero que lentamente se quedaba atrás olvidándose mientras se sentía llena por la nueva esperanza de una promesa de félidas para nada ficticia.

Haciéndole sentir que todo el tiempo de desamor que había vivido con Inuyasha en su corazón ya no había nada.

¿Seguir sintiendo amor por Inuyasha?

Parecía que no

— Yo… no… — calló un momento.

¿Qué diría?

¿Qué le diría?

Su corazón latió con más fuerza y secretamente le dijo la verdad de lo que sentía

— Te amo Miroku —

Al decir aquello se sonrojo completamente y sin poderlo evitar se levanto de donde había estado sentada. La verdad había salido de sus labios de forma un poco precipitada. O al menos así le parecía a ella, que no puedo más que sentirse avergonzada y salir corriendo justo como había pensado segundos antes haría.

Sin que el mismo Miroku se lo esperara.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No le había costado mucho llegar a aquel lugar.

De hecho con unas cuantas zancas y saltos largos el trayecto hasta ahí le había parecido demasiado corto. Aunque estaba bien. Eso suponía que podría ir, dar un rápido vistazo y volverse de una buena vez a la aldea de la anciana Kaede donde Sango le esperaba. Gruño molesto de recordar que le había ordenado ir a buscarlos. Todos sabían que estaban juntos pero aun así, ella quería que Inuyasha por su propia cuenta se asegurara de ello.

Lo único malo era que lo había mandado justo cuando empezaba a anochecer y más aun cuando unas amenazadoras nubes sobre su cabeza se posaban.

— Esto fue demasiado— murmuro despacio caminado ahora con lentitud, la vieja construcción del templo Mushin estaba casi frente a sus ojos, solo tenia que atravesar el oscuro claro que se interponía entre ambos

— Sango se veía rara y encima me manda sin haber probado bocado—

Inuyasha levanto la vista al cielo y noto que las nubes eran ahora de un color mucho más oscuro. Una ligera gota callo sobre su mejilla y por instinto cerro los ojos. Varias mas acompañaron a esta cayendo sin piedad alguna sobre el verde pasto bajo el híbrido.

— Y encima se pone a llover. ¡Jodida suerte!— gruño molesto, mas después suspiro con desgano— En fin me daré prisa—

Sus ojos dorados bajaron nuevamente a la superficie y dio unos cuantos pasos antes de detenerse en seco. Parpadeo varias veces pero no era necesario hacerlo, frente a él había dos personas. Y a decir por sus siluetas se trataba de un hombre y una mujer. Estrechamente abrazados. Dio unos cuantos pasos más y pudo distinguir sus ropas.

El traje ceremonial de un monje que abrazaba con infinita ternura a la joven, con uno de sus brazos en la estrecha cintura, mientras la otra con parsimonia deslizaba sus dedos por las largas hebras oscuras. Esa misma que vestida en una corta falda escolar verde y la camisa a juego con moño rojo se escondía en su pecho resguardando su rostro tras las ropas de este.

No veía el rostro de quien sabia era Kagome. Pero si el de Miroku que con los ojos entrecerrados fruncía sus cejas en un gesto de preocupación y dolor apenas contenidos.

¿Pero que pasaba?

Inuyasha volvió a pestañear dando un paso más. Aquellos dos parecían no darse cuenta de su presencia y él no hacia casi nada para darse por recibido.

¿De que demonios se había perdido?

La ligera lluvia arreció mojando ahora a los tres únicos presentes en aquel oscuro paraje.

— No llores— le oyó susurrarle a Kagome, mientras sus dedos se colocaban sobre la pequeña cabeza de esta.

— No estoy llorando— susurro la chica con voz entrecortada aferrándose al agarre de las ropas del monje.

— Entonces… Me pregunto. ¿Por qué mis ropas se están humedeciendo? — volvo a hablar Miroku mas esta vez apretó el delgado cuerpo de la chica mas contra el suyo y sonrió levemente al notar que Kagome suspiraba.

— ¿Por la lluvia? Que más — la voz se le escucho mas quebrada y luego su rostro volvió a hundirse con más profundidad sobre las ropas del monje.

— Kagome, no estas siendo sincera— le dijo aumentando su sonrisa mientras bajaba su rostro a la cabeza de esta y con suavidad depositaba un delicado beso sobre los cabellos de esta.

— No lo soy —sollozo Kagome moviéndose entre los brazos de Miroku sin la intención de sacarse de los mismos. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas y los retazos de lágrimas bajaban lentamente hasta sus ropas que comenzaban a humedecerse por la lluvia.

— Eres muy bonita— le confeso Miroku, depositando un ultimo beso antes de alejarla de él. Quedando los dos frente a frente.

— Eres hermosa— Miroku acomodo sus manos en los hombros de la chica y la acerco a él inclinadote levemente mientras depositaba un beso mas en los cabellos de su frente.

— Preciosa— susurro una vez mas confidente antes de abrir sus ojos y soltar a la joven de su agarre, una de sus manos sostuvo entonces al rostro de esta y lo levanto con suavidad para que lo mirara.

Sin oponerse demasiado Kagome levanto el rostro mostrándole lo húmedo de sus mejillas, mas fue cuando sus ojos entreabiertos se llenaron e lagrimas que vio borrosamente como Miroku le sonreía y le miraba en una mezcla de ternura y de fascinada contemplación.

— No me mires así. Me veo horrible, mi cara esta hecha un desastre— Miroku no dejo de observarle sino muy al contrario acrecentó su sonrisa.

— Claro que no. Estas hermosa así — la segunda mano llego hasta el rostro de esta y la sujeto entre ambas.

— ¿Por qué? — la voz de la joven ya no era dolida, pero continuaba afectada por las lagrimas perdidas.

Estaba expectante mientras contemplaba en silencio el rostro tranquilo del monje y casi contuvo la respiración cuando este volvió a abrir ligeramente sus labios. La lluvia los había empapado casi por completo, el cabello de Miroku goteaba y una de aquellas finas gotas cayo en la mejilla de la chica, asemejando una lagrima que cayo resbalándose por la tersa piel descansado entre los dedos que sostenían con posesividad su agraciado rostro.

— Una chica con lagrimas en los ojos… es hermosa— susurró paseando de lado al lado sus ojos observando con fascinación infinita las lagrimas acumuladas en los ojos castaños de la chica que de un momento a otro amenazaban con brotar de los mismos.

— ¿Todas las chicas? — pregunto Kagome y no pudo evitar que su voz mostrara un poco de enfado por aquella frase de Miroku. Lo vio negar levemente.

— Solo Kagome es la mas bonita— acepto el monje cerrando los ojos e inclinándose hacia su rostro. La joven se sonrojo ligeramente.

— Alguien puede vernos— le dijo tratando en un vano esfuerzo de evitar aquello que sabría seria inevitable en un momento como ese.

Y justamente era cierto, alguien en completo silencio y con una gran incredulidad de lo que sus ojos veían les observaba más interesado de lo que el mismo creía que estaría al ver algo como aquello.

— ¿Acaso importa? —

Miroku le soltó del rostro, pero inmediatamente le sujeto con ambas manos de la cintura acercándola a él. Nuevamente Kagome se aferro de sus ropas y expectante seguía con la vista fija en el gesto tierno y cariñoso que Miroku le ofrecía.

— Esto es algo que se supone hacen los que están enamorados— termino el monje y casi pudo ver como Kagome asentía. Se inclino hacia ella y la joven se levanto casi de puntas para recibir la suave caricia que en esos momentos le era depositada en sus labios.

Inuyasha les observo en silencio incapaz de razonar por lo que sucedía. Incluso su cuerpo le había dejado de responder y sus ojos se negaban a pestañear siquiera para evitar lo que veía. La fría lluvia le empapaba y lo odiaba.

Pero estaba tan ajeno a esa trivialidad y ahora realmente no importaba.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando aquellos dos se habían marchando nuevamente hacia el viejo templo Mushin. Ni el se dio cuenta que frente a sus ojos aquella visión se había ido. Sino después de mucho rato, cuando la lluvia mas fuerte y mas fría empezó a calarle hasta los huesos.

Camino los pasos que le faltaban hasta llegar al justo lugar donde Miroku y Kagome estaban. De detuvo y su olfato le confirmo que lo que había visto no había sido una mala jugada de su imaginación. Pero no sabia con exactitud porque sentía aquello que ahora se apretaba contra el pecho.

No lo sabía.

Solo fue capaz de levantar el rostro una vez más hacia el cielo.

Sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia se clavaban sobre la piel de sus mejillas como filosas dagas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Juegos del Amor**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha

**Parejas:** Miroku x Kagome, Inuyasha x Sango  
**Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angst.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**6.- Delicioso **

Las intermitentes gotitas de lluvia seguían cayendo en las afueras, golpeando con fuerza el viejo techo del templo y escurriendo una que otra, sobre las baldosas de los jardines. Dentro, en la que podía decirse era la única habitación alumbrada tenuemente, el goteo de aquella lluvia no era tampoco la excepción, pequeñas gotitas resbalaban silenciosamente por las mojadas ropas, cayendo sin compasión alguna sobre los viejos tatamis oscuros.

Habían hecho todo lo posible por que la lluvia no les mojara más de la cuenta, pero al final terminaron completamente empapados. Sin importarle mucho al monje el daño a las maderas de los suelos y a los tatamis se habían adentrado al templo, o debía decir que casi había tenido que llevarse a rastras a la sacerdotisa con él.

Pero finalmente ahora ambos se encontraban adentro, apenas siendo iluminados por un pequeño candil colocado no muy lejos de la mesita de té frente a ellos. El imperturbable silencio nocturno apenas y era interrumpido por el leve goteo de sus cuerpos y el muy lejano y casi imperceptible ronquido del monje Mushin muchas mas habitaciones atrás.

Podía decir que Miroku apenas y parpadeaba, concentrándose en mirar la pequeña figura húmeda de Kagome, que jugueteando levemente con el borde de la manga de su yukata, se empecinaba a no atreverse a mirarle.

O casi, si.

Pequeñas miradas de reojo, alguna otra leve y rápida antes de volver a dedicarse a jugar con sus ropas, dibujando una tenue sonrisa en sus rosados labios.

Un ligero suspiro fue suficiente para captar la atención de la chica.

Una pequeña pregunta, una sutil contestación y después, todo un torrente de palabras simples, comunes y demasiado triviales. Enfrascándose en una conversación casual y sin sentido, aunque agradable y amena para los dos. Al menos hasta que quedaron una vez más en silencio, con la pequeña diferencia que esta vez ninguno de los dos desvió la mirada hacia ningún lugar.

­— Kagome… ¿En verdad…? ­—

Tenia que admitirlo, no deseaba terminar la pregunta, la joven podía retractarse de lo que le había dicho. La presión, una confusión o la mera reacción de haberlo tenido tan cerca en aquellos momentos le habían podido orillar a decirle que lo amaba y el terminar la pregunta para obtener después un negativa o la aclaración del porque lo había dicho, le aterraba.

Porque aunque se decía así mismo que estaba preparado para todo.

En realidad no lo estaba…

Vio como Kagome abría los labios y se apresuro a decir otra cosa en lugar de esperar la respuesta deseada.

— ¿Fue realmente rápido Hatchi esa tarde no lo crees? — Miroku comenzó a reír levemente mientras decía aquello, recordando como el regordete mapache corría como un famélico animal aterrorizado por su depredador conocido.

— Miroku-kun — le llamó Kagome mientras hablaba pero una vez mas no le prestaba el menor caso.

— Y de no ser porque lo conocemos demasiado bien transformado y todos los errores que cometía. Lo hubiéramos confundido con los aldeanos que llegaron en ese momento a rezar al templo —

— Miroku-kun —

— Y también recuerdas como… —

No fue solo una vez sino varias en las que por espacio de breves minutos se negó a dejar de hablar, aun y cuando la chica lo llamaba con suavidad pidiendo dejarle la palabra. No la dejaría hablar ni un solo segundo de eso estaba más que seguro.

Aunque se cayo de inmediato cuando las tibias manos de la miko, sujetaron su rostro con suavidad y lo forzaron a mirarla detenidamente.

Podía decir que la mirada furiosa y el ceño fruncido con brusquedad, le daban un aire feroz y aterrador a su cara, pero al mismo tiempo, las pupilas castañas incendiadas de irritación eran llamativas, tanto que no supo en que momento, en sus labios se dibujo una verdadera mueca de satisfacción y se dejo hacer completamente lo que quisiera por ella.

­— Basta ya y escúchame por una buena vez Miroku-kun­—

Su femenina voz cargada de rabia y dolorida a la vez hizo que centrara toda su atención en ella, en sus preciosas pupilas castañas que pasaron de la irritación a la bondad y cariño escondidos que guardaban a hora únicamente para su persona.

­— Todo lo que dije momentos atrás es cierto ­— Kagome contuvo el aliento antes de continuar y casi de inmediato sus pálidas mejillas se colorearon de un tenue rosado de empezó a enrojecer cada segundo un poco mas.

— Me gustas, mucho más de lo que pensaba y de lo que crees —las calidas yemas de los dedos de la joven delinearon levemente las frías mejillas del monje tratando con ello de alejar la humedad que aquella lluvia había dejado en su piel.

— No se desde cuando he empezado a quererte y no creo que importe— las mejillas de la chica se tornaron entonces de un intenso carmesí— Lo único que quiero ahora, es estar contigo, solo contigo y nadie mas —

Ahora fue el turno de Kagome de suspirar, el sorpresivo y además efusivo abrazo en que la había atrapado Miroku, la había dejado son habla, aunque también con el corazón latiéndole desbocado en el pecho. Solo regreso el abrazo hasta que sintió los suaves dedos de Miroku enredándose en sus cabellos mojados mientras repartía uno que otro beso sobre los mismos. Repitiendo suavemente uno que otro te amo.

Era casi increíble e irreal el que ahora la tuviera ahí, en sus brazos y rectificándole de la forma mas sutil y sincera lo que sentía por él. Su sueño casi utópico se había cumplido con una sencillez inimaginable, aunque para su gusto, hubiera preferido que Kagome no hubiese sufrido ningún incidente doloroso, de los muchos tantos que le habían ocurrido.

Y tal vez aquel dolor aun no quedaba del todo atrás, pero estaría ahí, con ella, apoyándola y sosteniéndola todo el tiempo que fuese necesario hacerlo.

­— Yo también quisiera quedarme aquí, solo contigo, pero tendremos que volver…—

— A la aldea, lo sé — le corto Kagome apretando un poco mas sus brazos en la cintura del monje — Pero paríamos quedarnos unos cuantos días mas aquí —

Unos cuantos días mas, olvidándole de todo aquello que les esperaba afuera. Unos días para reponer fuerzas y asimilar por completo lo que ahora sucedía. Días para encontrar la explicación que tal vez debería ser necesaria para algunos, mas no para ellos.

Un poco de tiempo también, para asimilar los sentimientos contradictorios hacia dos personas.

Un espacio para terminar de comprender, el pequeño juego, dulce y a la vez cruel en que el amor los enredaba.

Un pequeño tiempo para ellos solos, donde todo el mundo para después, los podía esperar.

Solo en aquel momento el ya clásico crujir de los tatamis viejos, desgarro una vez mas el ensordecedor silencio del templo. Las agitadas respiraciones le siguieron y así también, un contenido suspiro de la joven al quedar completamente tendida sobre los tatamis en el suelo.

Fue casi un impulso, pero en el justo momento en que Kagome vio como iba a alejarse de ella, lo había sujetado de la mojada tela de su yukata, manteniendo a Miroku cerca de ella, casi con su fuerte cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Sus cabellos largos y oscuros como bucles tapizando los tatamis del suelo, no tardaron en ser delineados con delicadeza por los largos dedos blancos del monje, resbalado con parsimonia, aproximándose con cada segundo que pasaba a la tersa piel de sus mejillas.

— Miroku-kun — susurro apenas la miko cuando la fina comisura de sus labios fue dibujada por las yemas temblorosas del houshi.

Las frágiles manos de la joven que hasta aquellos momentos solo habían sujetado con fuerza las ropas del monje, ahora, lo sostenían de la nuca y lo acercaban lentamente a ella, aproximando su rostro al del joven, ansiosa por recibir la anhelada caricia de sus labios sobre los suyos.

— Miroku — le llamo apenas la joven, sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían como nunca antes en su vida lo había sentido.

— Eso esta mucho mejor — termino el monje destruyendo la proximidad que los separaba y fue perdiéndose junto a ella en la oscuridad, mientras la pequeña luz que hasta segundos atrás los alumbraba se desvanecía.

Y aquello era simplemente delicioso…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC...

Revis!

AfRi PoTtEr: Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Me encanta que te parezca buenísimo este fic y pues bueno, supongo que la escribí para todos aquellos que justo igual a mi estuvieran un poco cansados de los mismo y quisieran algo nuevo XD. Ya te he avisado de la nueva actualización y espero también sea de tu agrado, un gran saludo y hasta luego!

Arime: Hola! Oh si! Es todo un mendigo, tendré en mente eso de hacerlo sufrir, me da gusto que la historia pero sobre todo la pareja te guste, un sonoro beso y saludos!

GABRIELA IRENE: Hola! Pues antes que nada te agradezco tus lindas palabras que me dices y podría hacer lo que me pides, siempre y cuando me des tu mail y claro me expliques que fic quieres tener. Saludos y hasta luego!

Lady Puchi: Hola! Gracias por el cute xD. Waa…. La mía también es XD. Un saludo y espero te guste la continuación!

Hitomi: Hola y muchas gracias por tu review! Un gran saludo!

niki-sama: Hola! Muchas graciasss! Espero la continuación te guste!

-Sesshiry-: Hola y muchas gracias, del tiempo no puedo decir que cuando se pueda se sigue! Saludos!

Zelen: Hola! XD, bueno, tanto como años en este no me he tardado, pero como dicen por ahí, de lo bueno poco XD. Saludos y hasta pronto! Creo…


End file.
